Through Fears that Lie Within: 強く抱きしめて
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Chizuru found a weird room inside the Shinsengumi HQ, though she didn't know what was inside it and so she took a little peak...


**Through Fears That Lie Within: "Hold me tight"**

* * *

_Don't listen to it,_

_Don't look at it,_

_Don't scream…_

xXx

The circle of chores never ended for Chizuru. One surprising morning, she found San'nan in the common room, "San'nan-san, is it okay for you to stay up?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm quite fine Yukimura-kun, if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while…" his eyes were gentle but it was somehow lonely and there he was sitting in the middle of an empty room.

"O-Of course! Sorry to be a bother…" she closed the door immediately, San'nan had been awfully cold to anyone ever since the injury of his arm, he didn't want to be pitied yet pities himself and preferred to be isolated from his friends. But Chizuru would always try her best to help him even if he doesn't like it she would always do her best, she's no more than a thoughtful person who looks out for others.

Chizuru went to look for the Heisuke and the others but they don't seem to around, they just forgot to tell her. There was nothing to do so she decided to explore the place more especially the Yagi house, there's a room there that seemed to caught her suspicion, its door was old and filled with holes small enough for her finger to fit in. Examining the room she heard something. _Someone's crying inside… no whimpering… _it was a woman's voice and some scratching sounds. Chizuru's heart started to jump; she listened to the cries and as the moment her ear touched the door a high pitched scream went to her ear, "Aaaahh!" and then the holes… she saw an eye peeking through it, its eyes were black even the sclera, staring fiercely at her.

_A ghost?! _Chizuru ran off, cold sweats were dripping from her forehead. She couldn't believe what she just saw; she remembered that Hijikata told her not to explore much inside the Yagi house but she wouldn't have thought that there's a ghost lingering in the headquarters.

"Hey Chizuru! Why are you running?" she made pass Heisuke, she was panicking so much, "Chizuru?!"

She finally made it to her room gasping for air, "That was close…" her heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Chizuru are you in there?" asked Heisuke, he must've followed her out of worry.

"Heisuke-kun? Come in…"

"Hey, you look pale, are you okay?"

"Heisuke-kun… did you know about the strange room in the Yagi house?"

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Then that means…!"

"Kondou-san didn't want to get rid of that room for some reason… so all of us were asked not to go near it, I haven't really seen the room before, they say it'll cause you bad dreams- wait! You saw it right?!" Chizuru nodded, "Uh-oh… well I'm sure those r-rumors aren't true… so don't be scared okay?" she knew that he was just comforting her so it made her more scared.

"O-Okay…"

xXx

Chizuru couldn't sleep, she felt something _is _with her, moving at the darkest part of her room, or most likely behind her. And it's thudding on the wall again and again, she couldn't turn to look at it, she's too scared. Despite what Heisuke said she grew more afraid than before, she probably won't just get nightmares but be haunted as well, she shouldn't have went near that room. _Why is it in here…?_

The door opened, it was surprising but she also felt relieved the noises are gone but, "San'nan-san?" his eyes were glowing red, his hair was white.

"Blood! Bloo- kill me! Please kill me!" he begged he was lusting for blood, he's gone insane but his subconscious mind was asking Chizuru to end his life and sufferings as a fury.

"I can't! Get a hold of yourself San'nan-san!"

"K-Kill me! P-Please!" his steps grew slower but he still reached her with his hands on her throat, "Blood!" then he got out of balance, good thing Chizuru caught him.

"S-San'nan-san…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" she gave him a gentle smile, "… I'm here… you saved me too…"

"I see… thank you, Yukimura-kun…" he's gotten calm and first of all he became happy with someone for the first time, "I will protect you from now on. There's no need to be afraid..." he embraced her as if she was his valuable jewel.

* * *

**I think I'm the first one to have written in the horror archive... well probably because of reading too much scary stuff. Anyway this is my first time writing for horror so I won't be surprised if you weren't scared... hope you like it!  
**

**(Requested by Sakura Otome)  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
